Assassin's Creed
by MagicalInsanity
Summary: Rachel, is the Chalice's reincarnation, but due to Adha's death, the only way to wield her dormant power is to meet one again the love of her life. So how is Quinn, daughter of the Templar Master, involved in all is? And why is Rachel still the school's pariah? Considering she could access her power at the tender age of 4 and had mastered it already by 16 she should rule it, right?
1. Assassin's Creed

Type: Crossover. Category: TV Show, Glee; Games, Assassin's Creed. Genre: Drama. Characters: Lucy Quinn Fabray & Rachel Barbra Berry, Adha. Pairing: FaBerry, Ruinn, Quinnchel, RaQuinn

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer<em>: Glee is brought to you by Ryan Murphy and Fox. Assassin's Creed belongs to Ubisoft Montreal.

**Creeds**

Kids

Rachel didn't know who her mommy was, but that was okay. She was four and she knew that her fathers love and supported her and her dreams of being a Broadway star. She was their golden star after all.

The playground was dull without others there to play with, but the sandbox was hers, and she was taking joy in it. A small bucket filled with water, and she was building a huge bear, a plushie, and the final product was amazing, specially for a girl her age. It was her height, which, granted, wasn't that _tall_, but it was still amazing. It caught the eye of another girl, who looked miserable all alone, and was envious of the other lonely girl who had taken possession of the sand box.

"Can you make a lamb?" She inquired, making the other girl look up in surprise and their eyes met; the brunette's air was taken away and both girls smiled, feeling at ease. "Please, make me one."

It wasn't a request, not even with the _please_ said. But the other girl hadn't even bothered to hear the end of it and began working in earnest. In the quiet of it all, the smallest of them began humming and then singing. The blonde didn't recognize the song, but the voice . . . the voice made her feel at peace, a feeling she hadn't felt since her sister had to leave for school. In the middle of it, she frowned at the brunette.

"Why did you stop?" The tanned child smiled warmly. "And what's the name of that song?"

"_I Dreamed A Dream_," she replied, then gestured towards the lamb and the blonde gasped, "you like it?"

"I love it!" She squealed in delight, gushing at the miniature creature made. "Oh, if I could hug it . . ."

And Rachel felt sad, because she couldn't fulfill that wish. The girl sighed dreamily, looking at the lamb and wishing it could move. Then it happened, much to their surprise, the lamb shook and it rained sand over them. Squeals and laughter followed the action, with the brunette shielding the pale girl and once it stopped, they were surprised to find a lamb, an actual _lamb_, moving towards them. It was amazing, it was unique, and Rachel felt, deep inside, that she had done that, but only because her friend had wanted that. She flinched at the sudden movement from her new friend.

"This is amazing!" She turned back to the lamb, with wonder and awe, not noticing that her new friend was experiencing discomfort. "Almost like magic, like Harry Potter!"

"You've read Harry Potter?" Seeking stability, she stumbled into the blonde, who realized that the other girl was shaken.

"Yeah, but don't tell my dad," the last was said in a conspiratorial whisper and they giggled. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I felt a little dizzy, but now I'm feeling better," she replied with a smile. "I'm Rachel Barbra Berry."

"Hi, Rachel Barbra Berry," the blonde answered with a short laugh, "I'm Lucy Quinn Fabray. You can call me Lucy."

"Lucy, it's a pleasure, and an honor, to meet you," and the taller girl could tell Rachel was being serious.

"Barbie," a man called, and the brunette turned around and smiled.

"Daddy, dad!" She replied, motioning for them to come over. "I have a new friend!"

"Where's your mommy?" Quinn did find it odd, calling for her father twice.

"I have two dads, and no mommy," this was said with a soft smile, as though she didn't need anyone else; she turned to the lamb, which was tickling their joined hands with its lips. With a jolt, they both let go and the lamb turned back to sand. "Wow . . ."

"Did you see that?" The blonde was in more awe; maybe together they were magic? "Do you want to see if it works again?"

And that was how Mr. and Mr. Berry found them, holding hands then letting go then taking hold again. But the sand sculpture remained the same, out of sand. The girls began explaining the magic they had made, but only Hiram looked worried about it all. Even more when he learned the blonde's last name, but knew for sure that neither of the girls would meet again, ever if possible. True to that, Lucy didn't return to the playground, and even though it made Rachel sad, she knew they would meet again, no matter how long it took, they would.

With her talent now flourishing, she began to learn how to tap into it and use it. It was oddly comforting that every time she tapped into it, she remembered the blonde girl. Later on, she began to realize that her hearing was extremely good, beyond the capability of an ordinary child, and though it puzzled her to no end, she said nothing about it. Like hearing a sound imprinted from the past, she could tell this ability wasn't part of what had awakened with her, but it was tied somehow. A sixth sense, she supposed, a tingle that helped her perceive things differently, and a keen interest in regards to fire. From that point on, Rachel Berry was banned from the kitchen and her meals were prepared; her fathers didn't want to risk their kitchen being burned down, and fire tended to get excited at the sight of their daughter, so they decided that she wasn't allowed there point blank.

She didn't need to know who her mommy was, but she felt grateful to have met Lucy Quinn Fabray, and how close it sounded to a resounding name of her past that it shook her. She would never forget that voice, it was forever imprinted on her mind, like the voice of her mother; even though she never saw her, she distinctly remembered hearing her singing to her while she was growing inside of her, singing _I Dreamed A Dream_.

* * *

><p>This is a prologue.<p>

Don't forget, every single review counts, even guests can vote! Let me know if you're interested to learn more, though I did change the summary to provide more information.

Current Results: Undercover Final Test has four votes (favorite confirmed,) while High School MusiGals and S.H.I.E.L.D. have two each. The others have one each. Once again, please enjoy, and vote for your favorite.

So, to help you guys choose on the Poll, I'm posting here all the first chapters (or the prologues) just to help get the voting to go along. The vote is open and you can chose among these previews which story you want to see first. I'm changing the specs every week just to get more coverage. You didn't get that, not surprised, I'm unsure of the lingo being used here. So, sorry, xD


	2. High School MusiGals

Type: Regular. Category: Movies, High School Musical. Genre: Drama. Characters: Sharpay Evans & Gabriella Montez. Pairing: Shariella, Gabpay

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer<em>: High School Musical is property of Disney.

**High School Musi-gals**

Start of Something New

It was a nightmare. Gabriella didn't want to be there, didn't see the point of mingling. Even when her mother promised her that she'll remain the rest of her high school at one school, she's reluctant to believe, even though her mother had never broken a promise. But she still was not feeling up to it, so she decided to find the most secluded spot and simply, read. It wasn't as secluded as she had hoped, then again, she wasn't in her room; why didn't she go to her room?

"Gabby, it's New Years Eve." Miss Montez stated, giving her child a look. "Enough reading."

"Oh but, Mom," she whined a bit, pouting when her book was taken, "I'm almost done."

"The teen party?" The woman motioned towards the room, reminding her child, "I've laid out your best clothes. Come get ready."

"Can I have my book back?" The girl requested civilly, and when her mother placed in on her extended hand, she smiled like a gleeful child. "Thank you."

"Come on." She ushered her child along, but the girl easily complied; yes, that was why she didn't chose her room.

* * *

><p>"The ski resort, called Freestyle Club Shar," Ryan pled, "they have a Young Adults party going on, and I bet no one from school will be there!"<p>

"Fine Ry, but if there _is_ someone, you better handle it," the blonde huffed.

"I promise," he replied, getting out of the car with his sister following, "if you hate driving, why do you still do it?"

"Because it's flashy," she grumbled, sighing dejectedly, "and because daddy bought it for me."

"Really, all because you're the born first," he shook his head, sighing as she did, "at least we don't have to take over."

"No Ryan, _you_ don't," her answer was deadpanned, her eyes became withdrawn as she tensed, "I, on the other hand, am expected to get over the foolishness."

He rose his hands in defeat. Yes, he had it easier, he could be gay (he was bi), into fashion and choreography, and he could act to his heart content as long as he didn't hinder his sister. If she slipped even for one second he would pay, but because of her thespian nature (she was a genius) he never got in trouble. Once they began college, then they (or rather, _she_) could forget about 'fooling on that stage' and really, that would be a shame. Sharpay was born to play a role, and being a genius, she managed. More than managed.

"Troy, oh Troy!" Both boys grimaced; Ryan knew what he had to do. "Oh my gosh! Isn't this a wonderful coincidence?"

"Oh, Sharpay," the athlete didn't look pleased; not that she showed it, but neither was she, "yeah, coincidence. . . ."

Of course, he thought it wasn't, and excusing himself to get ready for the party, he left. Ryan knew he had screwed it: if his sister left, it would arise suspicion on the boy she displayed a crush on, if she didn't, she wouldn't be able to cut loose, which was the whole point. And he was the cause of it: because of him, her own brother, she was now between a rock, and a hard place. He had to give her free range.

The blond boy was in front of his twin, forcing their eyes to meet and grant her some form of release. As soon as blue met hazel, tears fell from her orbs; she closed them and breathed through her nose softly and deeply, regaining the control that had slipped when she saw his blue eyes. He made sure that her tears were dried and was grateful she didn't have any makeup. Shar wanted to be herself, not the Ice Princess.

"I'll distract him Shar," Ryan stated, happy when she met his gaze again. "I promise you won't see him at all."

She gave him a wire smile, nodded, took his hand and they left. He knew she needed him to keep stable, until she regained her ground and was simply herself, not Sharpay Evans, not Sharp or Princess, Ice Princess or Dragon Lass, as she was sometimes called, but simply Shar or Pay, a blonde girl with a penchant for pink and a flair for dramatics, the girl with the voice and body that didn't have to demand attention, she simply earned it because she was that good. A thespian searching for a sweet girl to spend the night and maybe, have her heart broken. Because when she was herself it wasn't a performance, and she exposed her heart and prayed that whoever found it, would care for it.

Ryan was good to his promise; as soon as he could, he sent a message to Troy.

_Bolton: I know you don't want to see my sis, and honestly, I don't want to be around her. Had I know you'd be here, I would have convinced her of going somewhere else. So how about I help you play hooky? -Ryan_

He had to stay in character. Sharpay would kill him otherwise. They were actors, and she wanted to step out of her role and he . . . well, his role only came from plays, not from their father's insane regimen, even if he had developed a character of sorts for school, which he now had to pull off. The blond sighed; the only person who knew about the whole thing being an act was Kelsi, and that was because she spent an insane amount of time around the theater. Her and Mrs. Darbus, which was why the woman was lenient on his sister, why she allowed her guard down a bit and the girl caught on to the changes. But even though all three knew the truth, and the woman explained later on, they never discussed it out in the open.

"Ryan. . . ." The jock was cautious as they met by the lounge where there was karaoke. "Why isn't Sharp singing?"

He narrowed his eyes at the use of the distasteful nickname but said nothing about it. "Why do you think, Troy? She's looking for you. Come, let's go to the balcony, she already searched there."

"Why are you helping me?" The basketball player inquired, frowning a bit as they made their way to the back and into the balcony. "You tend to do as she wants more often than not."

"Troy, have you seen the way she goes about you?" They heard calls of '_Troy, Trooooy!'_ that were actually a recording playing at a low volume and the boy in question shuddered at the blonde's call. "Yeah, I'm not one to enjoy her particular brand of focus if it isn't about a play."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the party was in full swing as Sharpay entered, casually making her way through the crowd. Gabriella shyly made her way through it as a party-goer tipped his ridiculously large cowboy hat at her. She had no idea what to think, other than wishing to go back to her book.<p>

"Howdy, ma'am." He stated, and she couldn't help but give him a timid laugh.

The Latina sighed in relief as she found a spot, a cushion, in which to sit down and so, go back to her book. She wanted to ignore everything and simply dwell in another world, but alas, it wasn't meant to be. The host stood with a mic as everyone clapped the pair who had been singing.

"Alright! How about that for a couple of snowboarders?" He claimed, and while the audience cheered loudly, the thespian snorted a bit; _amateurs_.

"Yeah! Who's gonna rock the house next? Huh?" The host continued, and since no one volunteered, decided to go seek someone.

Of course, the blonde was meant to jump at the chance but she disliked doing things with others when she didn't know if they were any good. She would never be caught with someone who couldn't sing, and she was tittering between her school persona and her real self that she feared for her companion. She wouldn't be kind. But, just like with Gabriella, it wasn't meant to be. The spotlight shone on both girls who winced at the light

"Ha-ha!" The host stated when he turned to the brunette, then proceeded when he saw the blonde. "Ho-Ho!"

Despite everything, Shar was polite and declining, but no one would take her offered mic, urging her to take her place. She becomes aggravated, then realizes that, maybe, if she could pull the performance despite how lackluster her partner could be, then she could call herself a star. With new resolve, she took a breath and ignored the host, who smiled as he watched her go and turned to the Latina, taking her hand without even allowing her a moment to process what was going on. The girl barely managed to allow her book a private reprieve at the arm of her cushion, praying for nobody to touch it. She bookmarked it, right? Yeah, she did.

"And you!" He tells the brunette, not caring about her looking scared. "Yeah, come on."

Gabriella reluctantly went up the stage, noticing how calm and composed her companion was, but then she noticed the rising of the chest, the shaking of the hands, and she could tell the blonde wasn't as calm as she wanted to make it look. So she wasn't the only one nervous, that made Gabriella relax a bit.

"Hey you know what?" They both looked at him. "Someday you guys might thank me for this."

At those last words, the Ice Princess blurred the line further and the man flinched, turning to give the brunette the mic. "Or not." Sharpay does her best to control herself; she doesn't want to scare the brunette besides her, and at the bewildered look of those brown eyes, she blushed a bit; okay, so maybe Dragon Lass had yet to make a full appearance.

_Living in my own world  
>Didn't understand<br>That anything can happen  
>When you take a chance<em>  
>Sharpay began.<p>

_I never believed in  
>What I couldn't see<br>I never opened my heart_

When the blonde heard the brunette, she sighed in relief, and at the last bit, added an 'ooh' of encouragement, and couldn't help the pride in making the girl besides her smile.

_To all the possibilities_ Gabriella finished her part with an 'uuh' of her own.

_I know_ they both sang.

_That something has changed_ the brunette kept going.

_Never felt this way_ they continued.

_And right here tonight_ Gabriella felt really exposed with singing so many parts on her own.

_This could be the start  
>Of something new<em>

They kept trading glances, and even though Gabby was crossing her arms, she was slowly relaxing and the pleasant smile of the blonde; Shar felt at peace, felt calm now that she knew her partner wasn't an idiot.

_It feels so right_ the Latina sang.

_To be here with you, ooh_ the both harmonized, and it was then that the hazel-eyed teen noticed the fleeting glances, and not caring for the screen or the words; she knew them all, she waited until she could catch the stare and return it.

_And now looking in your eyes_ and their gaze finally met, and Sharpay gave such an unusually soft and delicate smile, that the brunette blushed but soon turned back to the screen.

_I feel in my heart_ she turned to the blonde, feeling bubbles and unable hence, to hold the smile back.

_Feel in my heart!_ Sharpay forgot everything and simply focused on the girl before her, feeling the song resonating with her.

_The start of something new_ they sang together, but the thespian, being in her element added an 'ooh, ye-eah' that harmonized so beautifully, that the other girl blushed further.

_Now who'd of ever thought that_ Sharpay sang subtly, making everyone cheer at the sound of it.

_We'd both be here tonight_ they harmonized, and the energy the blonde began imprinting was contagious.

_Ooh_ Shar sang, taking her mic and turning to face the girl besides her. Ryan had said a resort would be more tolerant of such actions and, well, the host was encouraging them, wasn't he?

_Yeah_ the Latina was all smiles right then, taking hold of the mic. _And the world looks so much brighter_

_Brighter_ the actress sang, looking directly at the brunette with a smile.

_Ohh!_ She couldn't help the blossoming smile at the attention. _With you by my side_

_By, my side_ she extended her hand more to display the girl who was besides her and everyone began clapping as their voices harmonized as they continued.

_I know that something has changed  
>Never felt this way<br>I know it for real_

_This could be the start  
>Of something new<br>It feels so right  
>To be here with you ooh!<em>

_And now looking in your eyes  
>I feel in my heart<em>

_The start of something new_ Gabby sang, noticing how much the girl besides her thrived with the attention they were showered but how much more she enjoyed looking at her, at Gabriella; it took her breath away. What was more, she was genuinely expressing the song, but more through her voice than her actions.

_I never knew that it could happen  
>Till it happened to me<em>

Sharpay took the mic from the stand and crossed the rather small stage (she was used to bigger ones) and caressed the cheek and taking a hand, smiling with encouragement for the other to let loose.

_Ohhh_

_Yeeeaah_

_I didn't know it before  
>But now it's easy to see<em>

The blonde couldn't intrude on her moment, marveling at the display and how gorgeous and confident the brunette really was when stepping out of her shell. Sure, the movement could be more measured, but they were honest and that was the most important.

_It's the start  
>Of something new<br>It feels so right  
>To be here with you (ooh)<em>

_And now looking in your eyes  
>I feel in my heart<em>

The thespian took the stands and moved them out of the way, loving the way her companion began acting coy with nothing between them, but extending a hand which was, after a second of hesitance, taken.

_That it's the start  
>Of something new<br>It feels so right (so right)  
>To be here with you (ooh)<em>

_And now looking in your eyes  
>I feel in my heart<br>The start of something new  
>Start of something new<br>The start of something new_

They ended up sharing a mic, because in the middle of their last singing, Sharpay took Gabriella's and at the tingling sensation, the other slipped from her hand; she did manage to turn it off though.

It was the longest time she had spent without thinking about ice or dragons, and she took the brunette by the hand and led them away; said girl turned back to her shy, reserved self, taking her book from the cushion as they made their way to the balcony. Ryan had managed to convince Troy that they could make it out while his sister sang.

"So, what's your name?" Despite everything, the fact that they were far from Albuquerque and at a Ski Resort no less, there were people who knew her father.

"Gabriella," she replied, smiling shyly as she received a cocoa with marshmallows cup from the blonde, took a sip and inquired. "Yours?"

But, just as she received the name, she relaxed further, knowing her answer could be simple and not be questioned.

"Sharpay." A shrug.

"Wow, nice name," at the blonde's smile, the Latina swallowed and tried to make things better. "I mean, very unique!"

"I know; something to do with my father's need for splendor," she snorted a bit as they sat down, "talk about drama in my family. . . ."

"Drama?" They found seats and sat down to enjoy their chocolate and some solitude and privacy.

"Yeah, me and my brother, we're close," she confessed, smiling, "we like performing and singing in a stage."

"No wonder you felt so at home," Gabby commented, then a soft frown graced her face and the blonde thought it was adorable. "Why were you nervous though?"

"I. . . ." She eyed the girl with a critical eye, then sighed in defeat, hands clutching the mug tightly, probably burning them a bit. "It's like leading a double life; what my father expects, and act another way at school to not get hurt."

"You mean, you're the mean and ruler of the school?" The brunette had plenty of runs with that type; she shuddered at the memory.

"It's a ploy," she confessed, her tired eyes revealing the truth of it, "my best act to date; no wait, that one is when my father is near."

The blonde sighed, then groaned as the fell back on her seat. A tanned hand caresses her arm, a sad smile that says 'I understand' but the truth was, she didn't, nobody did, not even Ryan.

"That doesn't tell me why you were nervous though," she prompted, not wanting to go down the other track; maybe she could get a few acting tips for her new school?

"Really? Well, I met the boy I'm supposed to have a crush on before coming," she hoped that made it clear.

"Oh, you would have treated me badly," the blonde smiled, "what happened?"

"You," the answer was simple, complete with a shrug; the Latina blushed, "you have an amazing voice. Just that fact, made me relax; I don't like singing with amateurs. You're a singer."

"Just church choir is all." She blushed at the compliment, ducking her head and smiling. "I tried to do a solo and nearly fainted."

"It was a statement, Gabriella," the brunette blushed even more. "Although now I'm intrigued as to why."

"It's simple, really," she took a deep breath and met the hazel gaze, "I took one look at all the people staring at me and next thing I knew I was staring at the ceiling. End of solo career."

"Stage fright, it's common unless you've grown in the stage," the blonde seemed to ponder something before turning her gaze upon the other girl, "it's lack of training, with proper guidance you'd get over it and with the way you sang tonight, that's pretty easy to imagine.

"Well that was the first time I did that." She turned to those eyes that were a lighter shade of her own, revealing all the gratefulness she felt. "Hard to believe you had nothing to do with easing my nerves — I mean, it was so cool!"

"I know, and I totally agree," she offered her hand, and Gabriella was drawn to the confidence the blonde portrayed, as if knowing the Latina wouldn't refuse; she didn't and the squeeze felt sublime. "You helped me control my demons."

But, the magic of the moment had to be ruined, of course. Sharpay had no idea that her words would close those deep, rich, mocha eyes, that the brunette would approach her, drawing their faces close and her heart beat. She feared for her poor heart and managed to slow it down, if a little, through sheer will alone. Her mouth was suddenly dry, her tongue slipped out to moisten her lips, and all she could think about was how the girl was wearing a soft, baby blue sweater which contrasted against her pastel pink jacket. . . .

"Shar!" It seemed that the word alone broke the spell the blonde had, unknowingly, cast. "Sharpay!"

Her twin stopped when he stumbled upon them and the Ice Princess was back with vengeance.

"Ryan, I like to hear my name," she exclaimed, clearly offended but when he rose his hands in surrender, she softened a bit, but continued speaking, though the tone made all the difference, "but I hate when you say it in that tone . . . Ryan, what in the underworld is the matter? Tell me Troy left or something?"

She pled, ignoring the amused look of her new . . . _friend_.

"Sorry Shar, it's just we got to leave," he looked apologetic, "like now, if we want to be back home in time for New Year Eve."

"Frisk," it sounded like a curse of a kind, "fire burning —"

"Later," he sighed in relief that he got his message across, "you got five minutes to say goodbye, I'll wait for you in the car at the entrance."

"Troy —" what if she encountered the boy? But it seemed that her brother had thought of that as well as he interrupted her after that one word.

"Cinderella!" He exclaimed as he left in a run, and the blonde smiled.

"Well, you met my twin brother," she informed the other girl.

"Want to exchange numbers?" The brunette was hopeful, although she had no idea when she would meet the thespian again, she was looking forward to hearing of this girl again, maybe even plan on the same college, if she was lucky. "Please?"

Sharpay took her smartphone out and passed it with a smile, taking the girl's and entering her data. Well, just her first name, birthday, and even snapping a selfie. The brunette giggled at the antics, until she noticed that the picture looked . . . (decadent was too strong, but it felt something along those lines . . .) _sensual_ was perhaps a better word. She stared, giving the blonde her phone back for her to notice that the brunette hadn't graced her contact information with a picture. Pouting at this, she noticed the look of wonder in those eyes and grinned.

"You're gorgeous," she whispered into the tanned ear, enjoying the way it turned red and for good measure, licked it, loving the moan that left the brunette, "never forget that . . ."

She was rewarded with a grin, yet coy expression, just what she was aiming for and snapped the picture.

"That's not fair!" The Latina pouted, making the other laugh and, without thought, gave her a peck, just for the phone to ring. "That isn't either; must you leave?"

"Walk with me?" The blonde requested, her own eyes glazed over yet walking towards the exit; she answered the phone. "There in two brother."

"Troy is near," was all he said before the line went dead.

"Is everything okay?" She was still pouting, when the blonde got an idea.

"Mind trading your sweater for my jacket?" The request was strange, if one didn't consider the fact that there was a boy on whom she was supposed to be crushing, so the brunette nodded and began taking it off. "Really, just like that?"

"I can't promise to return it," Gabriella grinned at her own words, "but yeah, just like that."

"You're amazing," the thespian declared with a laugh, shedding her jacket and trading it, then smiled sadly as she began getting the sweater over her white, pristine shirt, "I need to return to my house, and it's a rather long drive away."

"Thank America for freeways?" She sounded hesitant, but the grin on the blonde made her return it, "Sharpay, will you send me a text message every day?"

"And call you once a week," she replied seriously, "unless you would rather if we talked?"

"I would love that," and she hugged her new friend, who returned it with warmth. "Bye."

"We'll meet again," she promised, giving the brunette another peck, this time to the nose, making the girl giggle, "I promise."

Before she could inquire on the promise, the phone rang and the blonde left. It was obviously Ryan and he probably got rid of the annoying jock. Soon, she had to stop and Gabriella witnessed the school character she portrayed.

"Troy!" Her squeal of delight sounded, genuine, "you want to ditch with us?!"

"Sharpay!" He sounded surprised and, displeased; the Latina couldn't blame him, the blonde sounded too eager. "Hey, no, just, you know, wishing you guys a good week before school."

"Awwww!" The pout was heard in her voice.

"Shar, come on," Ryan sounded as though he wanted to get his sister off the jock. "We're gonna be late!"

"Yeah, don't let me keep you!" Troy remarked with an awkward laugh, making the girl pout and with a huff, turn towards her brother and his car. "Good Year Next One!"

That was puzzling, but the blonde seemed to drink the words and huffed to her twin. "Ray, why wouldn't you let me drive!?" Her whine was painful to the ears and the brunette realized something; it was a deliberate ploy to making the others get away from her.

"Sis, you wouldn't have left," he said, pulling her down by her skirt, ignoring her huffs and pouts, or the indignation, "now buckle up. Sorry Troy."

"No, I get it," he said, already running away.

"Wait, Troy!" She said through the window before they sped away.

Gabriella knew, simply _knew_ with every fiber of her being, that the blonde was far from pleased with the events and with having to act but also recognized her acting had been impeccable. Because it was. And even though the blonde never showed it, she knew the thespian was also angry at her twin, for putting her in such a dilemma. The Latina sank down, holding her book close and smelling the jacket she had on. Lavender, lavender and vanilla, and she got lost in her sense, eyes glazed over.

"Why the trade?" Ryan asked, curious.

"In case I could make it look like another blonde," she grumbled; she had wanted to try it, to see if she could evade detection but the boy knew she was there, "but I'm glad I did; she smells like strawberry and cinnamon."

"So, she smells like Christmas," he stated, making his sister laugh.

"Smells even better," she remarked with a content sigh. "Thank you."

"I know, I'm great," he said with a cheeky smile, laughing when she playfully shoved him, "hey, I'm driving!"

"Meaning _you'll_ get in trouble if we crash," she teased and he grew sober; she was right, and then the only reason why he would live if something happened to his sister, would be because the pressure for perfection would be his. "Don't worry, I'll deal with it."

"You shouldn't have to!" He exclaimed, hands tightening on the steering wheel. "I care Shar! It's nothing but misery there. . . ."

"But I have you," she said, taking his hand, words honest, "I have mom, I have Darbus, who helps makes it easier."

"And you'll have Kelsi," he reminded her, but she simply smiled sadly.

"I hope so Ry," she sighed and turned to look out the window, "I hope so. . . ."

"Get some sleep, we'll be there soon," she simply nodded and did as told, taking a blanket out of the compartment, making her brother laugh. "I should have know."

But she didn't reply, instead, she cried quietly about things she couldn't have, and things she wished for. Freedom, love, truth, a way to break free from her shell. It would be too good to get, it would be too soon either way. . . .

* * *

><p>First chapter.<p>

Vote for your favorite!


	3. Undercover Final Test

Type: Regular. Category: TV Show, Glee. Genre: Drama. Characters: Lucy Quinn Fabray & Rachel Barbra Berry, Holly Holliday. Pairing: FaBerry, Ruinn, Quinnchel, RaQuinn

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer<em>: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, and this was inspired by the film _Never Been Kissed_, starring Drew Barrymore.

MI's Note: Also along the lines of: I want something with Quinn!Teacher and Rachel!Student (or the other way around, not really caring) in which they can end up without the ever complicated fact that their initial relation is technically forbidden. And because, once I began with this train of thought, I just _couldn't __**stop**_. Not regretting it.

**Undercover Final Test**

Body Guard

It was simple. Or at least that was what it was meant to be.

"I'm not comfortable with this," Rachel hissed, on edge. She winced at the sounds coming from outside of the office; she was scared of ruffians and the such that could be found in a precinct. "Please, can't I do something —"

"Miss Berry —" Carmen Tibideaux began, just to be interrupted.

"Shouldn't it be Miss Corcoran?" She was confused, as both last names were only there because of the recent assignments, for her and her mother.

The African American gave her a piercing look, and she deflated, "consider this your internship and also part of our community service."

The young woman winced and sighed a bit. If that was what she got for being top student at NYADA . . . no, she would still be willing to do it. Whimpering a bit, she bit her lower lip. There was no getting out of it, besides, she was perfect for the task at hand and it would be, _indeed_, a challenge. Still, she thought it was a bit extreme and went back to staring at the character she was meant to perform. To make things easier, the background was already stated, but she was still fearing for her life.

"Rachel," she did give thanks that at least her first and middle name remained the same; she turned to look at the dean, "I know high school was never one of your best experiences, so just let us know what we can do to make it easier."

The girl simply slumped further, going through the background again: daughter of a gay married jewish couple, it was enough to get her killed, but she was also meant to be proud of this fact. Considering she _was_ gay, she could muster the pride needed, but this once she was straight. It would be hard, but she believed she could pull it. Her parents (fathers) would leave her in Lima, Ohio so she could fully understand what it meant like, the pressures that came with a small town high school, though she would be staying with Holly Holliday. Caramel High might have Shelby, her mother, as their choir coach, but she had to leave for another assignment given to her by the F.B.I. It was surprising how much those in performing arts somehow ended up working with the Feds, until realization dawned that they were perfect for undercover assignments. And boy, was the pay _good_.

"I don't think being harassed and molested by my peers could entice me to the teachers," she really had no idea how to pull it off. "I also don't think that, given my hobbies and delights, I'll be considered for the cheerleading squad; I'm not sure I want to either . . ."

"Rachel," her mother groaned then turned to the dean, "she's right though."

"As I live and breath," everyone turned to Holly who had a grin, "that boy got himself arrested again."

"Holly —"

"Check one of your classmate and fellow Jew," the woman said simply, with a happy smile before stepping out. "Puckerman! Does your mother knows you're here?"

"Haven't called her yet Miss H," he said, eying her with his usual look and receiving a slap to the back of his head from a female officer, "ouch! That was uncalled for."

"Your looks are," she retorted, still smiling and winking at the officer for her help, "just give him the usual and don't let his mother know."

"Why —?!"

"How —!?"

"Oh please, he's a good kid," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Wait!" Rachel's eyes shone with another bright idea and the captain stepped out to delay the boy's release. When he stepped back inside, she began. "I take it he's the self-proclaimed badass of the school?"

"I love your perception," it was uncertain whether the blonde meant it or if it was sarcasm.

"Mom, do you have, by any chance, any way of getting me a Carmel High uniform?" She meant a Vocal Adrenaline one, and the woman nodded, "great! Now, once I'm done changing into it and making a few mods, I need to be escorted inside so that that boy can see me and I'll get to his good graces."

"Now this is worth seeing," Holly was grinning mischievously, before stepping outside and going to the boy in order to distract him.

It was in motion and done quickly. The latest uniform consisted of a skirt and a vest. As to make everything much more realistic, Rachel cut the skirt to the length she usually wore them in, not bothering with leggings, instead sticking to ankle boots and socks. The boots had low heels and she left the pink shirt beneath unbuttoned, meaning plenty cleavage was shown and it would have been downright indecent hadn't the vest been there. Shelby could say nothing, just escort her out and be ready for her outburst for when she followed back inside with the girl, as her baby was being cuffed up and ready to be presented.

Rachel pushed the doors opened with a well aimed kick. Snarling, she went up to the captain barely caught in time by the officers who were meant to be escorting her. "Let me go! I refuse —"

"Rachel, you _sent_ that poor kid to emergency!" And the petite woman could; she took her martial arts seriously to make it all much more believable, but she would never use it on someone else.

"He shouldn't have insulted my fathers!" The other spat.

"You could be expelled from Carmel High!"

"So what! This is such a backwater town," the scoff was imminent, "unable to handle the fact that I have two dads."

"You took it the wrong way!" Shelby's outrage was evident, then again, her child had lived in NY all her life, so her act was pretty solid. "Now I'm being transferred to Florida, and your fathers want you here!"

"Then leave me in a public school," she sneered back, "plenty of fresh meat for others to make a pariah of me! Being ostracized by the student body for having same-sex fathers — I'll be lucky to make it out alive!"

"Ohh, _feisty_!" Holly remarked, a glint in her eyes making Puck be even more impressed with the girl.

"Never mind that I'm _Jewish_!" She called before being shut inside the interrogation room, which was soundproof.

"Puck?" The blonde could just tell that the boy's body was on the verge of embarrassing him; Shelby soon entered the room, and a racket was heard fron within; shouts of taking this to the UCLA was heard before the door was shut.

"Holy shit," the woman smirked, knowing he wouldn't apologize for being so rude, especially when saying her name, "I just found My Hot Little Jewish American Princess."

"What kind of nickname is that?" He blinked at the blonde, as though realizing she was there.

"You got one better?" He could kick himself; of course she did.

"Of course," she shrugged, "Hot Stuff."

He couldn't disagree. But he didn't watch her as she left, focusing on the closed door. Thirty minutes later, the girl left, fuming but silent, and placed right besides him. He grinned at her, but she simply ignored him. Unknown to her, he was in for being caught trying to steal Jesse's Range Rover, while Mike and Matt had tried to help and so they were in too, as accomplices. They though, weren't cuffed, so had filmed the entire outburst.

"Hey there," he began, and at her craned brow, he smirked, "I'm Noah _Puck_ Puckerman."

"Rachel Barbra Berry," she replied, containing her feeling of fist pumping the air, "Barbra due to my favorite Broadway star, Barbra Streisand."

"Well, to me, you're My Hot Little Jewish American Princess," he began.

"I don't think we're on nickname basis," she was puzzled, and he noticed that she had her hands on her lap, no cuffs, "want some help with yours?"

"Oh I don't care what you call me," he replied, turning around, "because damn, you're perfect."

"Sorry, I'm not looking for anything, _Noah_," she said with a teasing tone.

"Hey, it's either _Puck_, or any variation of it, including Puckzilla, The Lion King Puck-fasa, Puckasaurus, Puckster, Puckerone, Puck-gellen, The Original Badass, The Saw or Big Daddy." He was serious, and once uncuffed, he turned to her with a bright smile. "My mother is such a devoted Jew, I'm sure you're going to be welcome."

"I'm sure we'll have to omit meeting here," Rachel remarked.

"Wait, we've seen you at the synagogue!" He smiled. "Come, let's bail; I'm sure it'll be fine."

Shelby was scared, briefly, then it escalated when she saw her girl leaving with that boy. At least Holly prevented her from doing something stupid, but she still worried. Despite it all, the blonde was sure Rachel would be able to keep Puck in line. If not, she did have some moves that could always be used outside of a scene. Good thing that the girl was always prepared, _always_.

* * *

><p>This is the prologue.<p>

Vote for your favorite!


	4. SHIELD the Children

Type: Crossover. Category: Movies, Pitch Perfect; Movies, Avengers. Genre: Drama. Characters: Beca Mitchell & Chloe Beale, Stacie Conrad & Aubrey Posen. Pairing: BeChloe, StAubrey

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer<em>: Marvel is (_now_) property of Disney and Pitch Perfect is Universal's.

MI's Note: for the sake of matching time lines, the events in Pitch Perfect take place in 2013, not 2012.

**S.H.I.E.L.D. the Children**

Illuminating the Pitch Black

_Shining a light on our heroes, and then some_

Beca woke up at the hospital, groaning. She felt an acute pain deep beneath her skin and under her collar bone, right above her heart. Funny, the heart was actually between (in a girl's case) the breasts, and only fell a bit to the left due to a cavity found there caused by the lung. She tried to move her hand to scratch at it then frowned; she was bound to the bed.

"Oh, you woke up!" A nurse appeared, flinching a bit due to the scowl on the teen. "Please, don't move too much, you're still recovering after all."

She gave up and fell back to the bed, not that she had risen much from it anyway. The nurse gave her a small, paper cup for her to drink, and gave her another once she requested a second with a look. The woman looked at her sadly, and the girl took a deep breath. Finally, her throat felt as though it was working again.

"What happened?" Last thing she remembered, she was going on a trip with her parents; she was so confused. . . . She cleared her still raspy throat. "Where's my mom, my dad?"

That, to her, was primordial.

"I'm here honey," a voice she hadn't heard in over fifteen years greeted her, and she scowled then snarled at the man. How dare he presume to be her father? Sure, he was her biological donor, but had little else to do with her!

"You're not my father," she replied, scowl still in place and more prominent; the nurse immediately ushered the man to wait outside despite his protests. She hadn't thought the girl would react that way.

"Miss, you cannot see your parents yet," the nurse began as she returned, and something in her eyes said everything she needed to know.

"They're dead, aren't they?" She asked softly, noticing that, in fact, her chest, right above her heart, was open; she grimaced and turned to look anywhere but at it. "So, what happened? And can you untie me please? I won't scratch my itchy chest."

The nurse wasn't comfortable with that, but reluctantly did as told. "You should speak with your father —"

"_He_, isn't my father," the girl stressed with a hiss, frowning at the mess in her chest, then snorted, "when can I leave?"

"Once again, you need to speak to him," she gave the girl a worried frown, "he's your legal guardian at the moment, so he's the only one who can get you out of here."

She grimaced at that, then nodded with the look still on her face. The woman was concerned about her, tried getting her to talk. Yet all she could think about, was that it was to be her last vacation with her folks in New York, meant for her and them to enjoy their time together before she left to L.A. She was going to be a DJ or a music producer, but she still wanted to be with them before going off and making a name for herself. The nurse sighed, and left to get the man so they could speak.

He came back in, and she made a point of not looking at him. The woman gave the girl the control to the small TV in the room, then left them. All the while, the brunette's thoughts centered around the fact that he had never done something to become involved in her life, and she liked it that way. Just because of an accident, that wasn't going to change. She turned the TV on and raised its volume in order to ignore the man, channel surfing to get to a music channel.

"Beca, talk to me," she just ignored him, raising the volume some more, "look, this accident came out of nowhere —"

Did it? The news (channel she had stopped at to raise the volume) were reporting it as an attack from the Mandarin, but that, really, could mean anything. Because, why would her parents be targets? Or maybe it _was_ a freak accident, but it was far too subjected to unknown truths (too many variables and little to no control, never a good combo) so it made her believe there was more to it all; it didn't have to be the latest terrorist. Maybe it was her? Beca needed air as she remembered a flash and someone calling her the target.

_She's the last child,_ the voice said, then the sounds of sirens began, _she won't survive! OS' last wish has been fulfilled, even if he isn't here to enjoy it_.

She clutched the sheets of her bed and snarled at her father; anything but dealing with the man, _anything_! Her parents were already dead, him being there was like pouring salt on an open wound; it _stung_, it **burned**. So she had been the target all along? And they died just because of her? Since she couldn't get air, she snarled at the man who was still speaking. _Stop talking, stop! __**They**__ shouldn't be dead, and __**you**__'ve been dead to me all along!_

"Beca!" He was surprised and a bit jarred by the interruption, not that she was listening.

"Get out!" She calmed when he placed a hand over hers, and sobbed when she noticed that she was crying; she _craved_ the contact, and it made her feel more vulnerable. "Sorry, but I'm going to Los Angeles —"_ the complete opposite of New York in regards to a geographical position in the states_ "— and make music."

"No, I'll pay your tuition at Barden," she stared at him; he wanted her close to the capital, to her accident — no, the attempt against her life?! He was insane, it was the only explanation, never mind that he didn't know the truth and she wasn't about to share it either. "Look, Beca, there's no way around it, so deal."

"If so, then the rest of the season I can spend it on my own," she kind of bargained, and she would stay at her old residence by herself and survive the remaining of the year, "there's no way around it, so deal."

He shook his head at the way she used his words against him but didn't gave in. At least, until she pulled the big guns and tried calling her aunt so she could get custody. She had already graduated, but since her plans didn't include Universities, she had taken the time to simply produce music, mix songs, mashups, tracks and dubsteps. Through SoundCloud, she gained some popularity, though it was nothing fancy, but it would be enough to give her an edge when presenting her portfolio at a label or record.

Now? Now, she _had_ to request all those recommendation letters, get certificates and papers in order to fulfill a deranged man's wishes. But it could wait; she had others plans, plans of her own which overtook any priority, so it wouldn't be but three days before classes resumed that she did any of it; hell, the man was a teacher at that _place_, he could pull some strings as well, right? After all, he was the one who wanted that.

* * *

><p>The accident wasn't kind on her. While her parents died instantly, she was struck at certain nerve endings that left her sort of paralyzed. The electric impulses that ran through her body weren't working properly, and the one that provided her heart with the energy to keep on beating, was broken. Fortunately, the other organs weren't presenting the same trouble, though her lungs sometimes needed her to work them consciously, but it wasn't often either. Her sense of touch though, was also partially cut; she needed to be extra careful about her strength, for she couldn't feel herself as she used to. It was as if her body was mute to her, and that killed her more.<p>

Sleep was uncomfortable for her, since she couldn't turn around with the cables in her chest, providing the energy her brain now failed to deliver. She frowned and scoffed at the horribly designed mechanism that kept her alive. The cables hooked her to a battery, with an intermediate that measured the energy in order for her body to not receive more energy and kill her. Her step (and more of an actual) father, who had snippets of Stark technology, had been looking forward to recreating the arc reactor before his untimely demise. He had barely managed to acquire pieces and she decided to send everything to hell, even if she was condemning herself to not seeing her parents in the beyond, and work on what he had, her knowledge, and the snippets taken. If one billionaire, philanthropist playboy could do it, then so could she.

With that thought, and her inability to sleep with all the cables (not that she slept much either) she took up on her dead father's habit that she believed she had inherited. Perhaps she had picked up his insomnia or -holic work ethic, maybe both? Truth was, Beca didn't care, she just began working, getting distracted and thanked her obsessive-compulsive complex; something that only shined in her music, presented itself in her science. Now that she was thinking on it, she decided to also make the reactor in the best material she had developed with her dad. Completely light that nitinol couldn't compare and stronger than single-crystal titanium, she was proud to believe it fell almost on the category of Adamantium; her father (actually step but more of one) went as far as to say that she had discovered how to make Vibranium.

She controlled a giggle and allowed a chuckle to escape at the memory, before sadness dared to overtake her and just focus back to the work at hand. The musician knew it held the other properties of titanium-gold so that covered what Stark had done when making his; the brunette grinned to herself at the memory of hacking the files and preventing the man from finding her, but not trying it a second time since she knew that her chances were slim to none then. The memory still brought her pleasure though, and that was enough at the moment.

Since she was thinking about Iron Man, she decided to give the man a run for his money; she thought about making herself an armor, but the thought only felt real once she was done with her reactor. Beca thought about her creation and felt tears falling from her eyes. She had made it, and disconnecting without second thought all the cables until the vital one was left, she stopped.

"_Miss,_" an electronic voice was heard and she took a deep breath when she heard the concern, "_if I may make a suggestion._"

"Travis," she whispered, feeling her breathing labored, "I thought I had disabled you."

Travis, short for **Tr**ustworthy **A**nd **V**ery **I**ntelligent **S**ystem, was the AI she had built to help her father interact with the software. It was still undefined on gender, and she didn't particularly care about that anyway.

"_Your father hooked me to his personal supply; I was conserving energy though remained watchful._" It awaited until she nodded, then proceeded. "_Miss, you may want to change the metal that currently provides support; the alloy itself is tuned to you through your crafting —_"

"Saying it'll call the piece no matter what?" She snorted; how could a system possible suggest that the metal she had made understood her? "Come on Travis, you know —"

"_Miss, the metal reacts differently to you than it did your father,_" Travis confided, presenting different videos of her father doing the same thing as her with little to no success while she did it without problem on her first try; the AI pulled thermal videos and displayed the subtle differences between both videos. "_Calm down Miss, your heart cannot handle that much at the moment._"

"You're right Travis," she sighed and began working with her compound metal and gaining what she needed from it without trouble or problem. "Travis, time?"

"_Fifteen minutes since you began on my suggestion,_" was the answer, "_since you began to work on your reactor, it's been around thirteen hours; you've been awake for a total of twenty seven, going to twenty eight._"

She simply sighed, took a clean and pristine and new nail and pressed it right where she knew it had to go. Beneath the knot that prevented the energy from flowing; that nerve was literally fried and if she didn't take care of the exact location, it could fry her brain instead. Pressing it firmly against the lower end of the knot in her skin, she swallowed at the feeling. Taking deep, calming breaths, her trembling fingers left the nail which was firm, despite her shaking limbs. With several car batteries lying around to provide her with energy (and not waste her father's or Travis' supply) she had the cables ready; as she took one off the metal circular band around her chest, just to release the one she had ready to clasp at the nail. Without thinking that, maybe, once she took it off the circular metal, the other cable could simply fall from her hands, she did it.

"_Miss, you've always been considered fortunate,_" Travis said, and she sighed in relief; it had worked, "_but I believe the word lucky is the most accurate._"

Beca snorted. She had made Travis with the sole purpose of allowing her father a chance at interacting with a computer, but this only seemed to potentialize it for personality displays and had acquired her father's humor. A man of science, who relied solely upon facts (and being born from the such) Travis had inherited his disregard for superstition and things such as _luck_. Fortune was simply something that meant circumstances but _**luck**_ simply entered as an unknown variable working in someone's favor. So the term lucky was one that neither man or machine could grasp. So for Beca, that was their snark and sarcasm at their epitome, problem being was that the system actually meant it; it was _hilarious_.

"Ready for the next stage," she replied with a sigh and could have sworn the machine hummed, literally, not a _hum_ing sounding from the vocal given, "I assume you're recording. . . ."

"_Of course Miss,_" several beats later, "_I did forget to catalog the stages and phases Miss, I apologize._"

"Don't sweat it Travis," she smirked, knowing that the AI was bristling and this time she laughed, "easy! I kid you not with the remarks. Any way, let's see how much luck I can suck from the universe."

She snickered at the lack of a reply. Travis simply hated when being mocked and knew exactly when this was, but it also knew that whether it spoke or not, she would still find pleasure in it. Beca began hesitating a bit; maybe he was doing it to get the mood less somber? Any way, she was getting a kick out of it, so the hell with everything and over analyzing anything at the moment.

Bracing herself, the girl took another breath. The cable she had just connected was near the middle of the nail, now she had to unhook it, hook another right on the head of it, just to finally yank the cable and with it, the nail. This was going to be the biggest test for her, because if what Travis had told her was right, then her metal was genuinely hers and if not, well. . . .

"Travis, new log for my father dear," she said with a roll of her eyes and a nervous swallow, controlling her breathing and hence, her heart rate; she had been confident that she wouldn't toast her brain but this, this was something that exceeded everything she knew, "dad, so, if you're hearing this message means you're extremely pissed due to my lack of help and complete and blind trust towards a rather lovely system; you've noticed that I've died. Please just leave the collapsed heap that lies here, I have no wish for my creations to fall into some bureaucratic hands when I wanted to use them. With any luck, Travis, said system I mentioned before, will ensure both our demise and that of my reactor and metal."

"_Do you wish to add something else, Miss?_" Travis probably meant words along the lines of love or some other nonsensical feeling that she had problems accessing. She doubted the implant would help access them afterwards.

"Nah and," she frowned in concentration then beamed, "play my mix which holds Narc from Interpol and —" the song began playing and she smirked, "from now on, this is the Narc reactor; Tony's _arc_ can be (among other things) screwed at this point."

Beca thought she heard a chuckle from the machine, but had no idea if she had heard right. So instead of trying to figure _that_ one out, she decided to, as her many other decisions, let it burn. Not biting the dust, just turning to it. In one fluid motion (no hitches the second time around; it _was _astounding, considering she didn't feel things as she normally did thanks to her muted sense) she swapped the cables and once her metal ring was snug against her muscles, even if it _itched_, she pulled the nail out.

"_Miss!_"

* * *

><p>Aubrey was throwing up, <em>again<em>, and only Chloe's comforting embrace could calm her. For her usually warm personality, the redhead had a coldness around her that always managed to calm the blonde. The others were shocked, repulsed, and overall, felt that the junior student had done it on purpose to ruin their chances since _they_ were seniors. They didn't care about the redhead in particular, only made her co-captain since a group of ten needed at _least_ two captains; they despised her lack of commitment and over-the-top attitude on _everything_. Her studies were included; she just wasn't serious enough.

"Are you feeling better Aubrey?" She asked with honesty; she could feel the older girl's molecular structure breaking, and this was her best friend. "Aubrey, if this keeps up, isn't it better to simply go to the doctor?"

Aubrey shook her head; part of her knew that her friend knew (to a certain degree), but she couldn't just tell someone, even her best friend since middle school, what she had known for her entire life. That she was just a spawn of cloning and some random celular donor. She was considered a tarnished project and it was painful to even remember her father (or the man who fulfilled such role) and his strict regimen. It was as if she was meant to uphold tradition, and to never give up. As though that was the true essence of the person she was cloned from; all she truly knew, was that the cell she had been given saved her from psychological breakdown.

That was how the other clones had ended; maybe she was the only one with physical symptoms, but at least she hadn't lost her mind. She remembered how, when she was young, she had been taken to the facility where they performed tests on her, more on her mental well-being than anything. She saw her "brothers" (for lack of a better word) going mad and either killing themselves or having to be put down like rabid dogs. They were all boys though, and it was intriguing how she was considered the last one, since a fire took all remaining samples.

One of her "side-effects", were her green eyes that would sometimes acquire yellow tones or spots, and if it ever turned completely to that color, she could wave her reality and life _bye-bye_. But before that ever happened, the cold from her redheaded best friend would envelope her and give her strength, give her eyes their green color back. As if she was meant to be blonde with blue-eyes, but her eyes had yellow irises that filtered the truth from the world.

"Then let's go, Aubrey," she winced at the obvious effort the body was placed through, "we need to study."

The other girl groaned, "come on Chloe! I need a break. . . ." She winced.

"Then we need to do something about your condition," the redhead hissed, fearful, "I worry Bree, come —"

"Unless you'll _work your magic_," her friend flinched but the blonde was in too much pain to notice, "you won't mention a doctor."

"Fine, I'll give you a massage," her friend brightened visible, not noticing the reluctance of her friend; too much pain for her to truly read the voice, "but then, we get to study."

The redhead giggled at the groans, but she was true to her word. Her knowledge of science far exceeded everything she had learned, she was always one step ahead but her best friend, she was a total mystery. They had met in middle school, when she was having trouble applying to her classes and the blonde was . . . _bleeding_. They were shunned for different reasons; the redhead was fickle and the blonde would either cry, or sweat blood. Truth was, Aubrey was far too unstable and Chloe never made an effort; it was the reason for her to be almost made to repeat third grade. Her lack of seriousness made her teachers believed she cheated during her tests, and only by taking her tests on her own did they finally agree not to pull her back.

The strange and different girl didn't care, but was acutely aware that the girl before her had some troubles and was struggling to live, and all she could do to help her was dangerous, for herself more than her friend. Aubrey knew though, that her only chance was to receive the base DNA of the person she was meant to be, in order to stabilize her condition. Otherwise, no one, not even all the _magic_ her redheaded friend invested, she was unable to do anything for herself. For Chloe, all that _magic_ was dangerous to use; every single time she used it, she felt as though she was lighting a beacon and giving herself out, and very deep within that was the only thing that ever sparked fear; hence why she evaded it at all costs.

"Study time," she said, breathing hard; if she did any more, she feared for her life, the panic threatening to overwhelm her, "come on Bree, I need —"

"A distraction Chlo," her friend said, sighing, "why don't you ask Tom to let you study his body in _detail_?"

She brightened at that. The redhead had been searching for the best male specimen and she just _knew_ that this boy was as close as she would get at the moment. When they met, she just knew she had to explore his body. While in high school, she had decided to simply give up trying to remain in her grade and help her new friend, leading to graduation at the age of fourteen. But that meant she had skipped the dating, the finding of someone, then again those boys weren't what she searched for and hence left her to wonder more about biology. Now she could figure out the age difference and why there were so many differences between them all.

"Are you going to call him?" Her friend inquired, moaning a bit as she made herself comfortable; Chloe began to wonder if she would ever find the female figure intriguing enough as to approach it. "Hello?"

"I like your idea!" She sprinted off, searching for her phone. "Bree, you're a genius!"

The redhead really wanted to feel others, explore them for real and while alive, not just some dead corpse that she could study in medicine, but she just wanted to study while the blood coursed through its veins. Not that she was going to kill the boy, her abilities allowed her to study him _in detail_ without resorting to that extreme, so perhaps that was also a reason why she didn't feel the need to study women; she had done so while in the lockers and it was another of her reasons to know she was more than human. At least, with Bree, she didn't feel so weird and they helped each other.

It wasn't until later that Chloe realized that maybe her friend needed time to ease her bruised ego but, who could do anything about it? It wasn't like she could control it; the blonde's body _was_ breaking down and it must be more painful than what anyone could imagine. Biggest problem: the redhead could do nothing about it, absolutely _nothing_ for she wasn't sure what was making the young body collapse on itself. Perhaps, she never would, and she didn't want to at the same time; she was more than human, but how would she be able to face it if her best friend was less than that?

* * *

><p>Amy was happy to be back in her mother's land. She had lived all her life in Tasmania and she was glad to be able to study now in the US. Of course, things just couldn't be that easy and she was reminded of this by her mother. Her father had, of course, remained while she went with her mother to visit that side of the family.<p>

"Patricia —"

"It's Amy now," the girl huffed but her mother just sighed, then laughed.

"Fine, _Amy_," the woman chuckled, "are you ready to meet your uncle?"

"Why must I meet him?" She felt bored. "Can't I just sing my way to success?"

"You have enough action to be considered more of Stark's child," the woman muttered then narrowed her eyes to her daughter, "Patricia Marie Banner, as long as you help your uncle you may do as you please."

"Does that mean I can get a Playgirl mansion?" She asked sweetly and though her mother scoffed and rolled her eyes, the older blonde still smiled.

"Once again, you help your uncle, and he'll give you anything," she narrowed her eyes, "do you _get_ that, Amy?"

"Yes mother, not to make my uncle green with envy," her eyes widen and she snickered at that, "or rage, as the case may be. You know I got the brains, I don't need to study to graduate and I'm sure my uncle will give me something more challenging to work with."

Her mother said nothing else, just nodded. The youngster was a prodigy who had enough trouble adjusting, and she really hoped that she could get some semblance of normalcy as to how a girl her age should live. Maybe make friends, fall in love and not gather boy toys, but a mother could only wish.

* * *

><p>"Stacie Conrad," the girl turned around, just to sigh in mild frustration, "what do you think you're doing?"<p>

"Maria, please, I just want to be free to express myself," the girl said with a frown; she looked ready to peel her skin and remain exasperated or simply break down and cry. "I've been here too long, since too young."

"Stacie, you're my responsibility, please," the tough-minded woman was weak towards the younger woman, so she simply sighed, "fine, I'll allowed you to leave. You do need clearance from your S.O. —"

"Mom," she broke down a bit, and the woman's heart chipped when she saw those clear blue eyes being clouded by sadness and she raised her hands in surrender, much to the girl's surprise.

"You know, since you haven't chosen exactly _where_ you would like to finish your training, I'll allow it," she then embraced the younger woman in a tight hug, "I'll allow it."

The last was whispered, and although Stacie realized they were still in the premises and displaying unacceptable behavior, she tried to break it. When the woman who had taken care of her was _not _having any of this, she allowed herself to break her own will, if a little. Her body shook and trembled, crying into the woman who had saved her from foster homes. Stacie wasn't a mutant, her brains weren't that exceptional either but she could easily disarm a nuke without problem and her body was her deadliest weapon. But just once, she wanted to forget S.H.I.E.L.D. and simply live as a normal person. Most entered later so why couldn't she take a break? And she already had a place in mind.

"Barden?" Her mother chuckled and she smiled; that meant yes.

* * *

><p>It was the prologue, but due to length, I decided to leave it as the first chapter.<p>

Vote for your favorite!


	5. Gleeks of the Galaxy

Type: Crossover. Category: TV Show, Glee; Movies, Guardians of the Galaxy. Genre: Drama. Characters: Lucy Quinn Fabray & Rachel Barbra Berry, Santana Lopez & Brittany S. Pierce. Pairing: FaBerry, Ruinn, Quinnchel, RaQuinn and Brittana, Santtany

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer<em>: Glee is of FOX, what Guardians of the Galaxy is of Marvel (Disney).

**Gleeks of the Galaxy**

Meetings

After witnessing the raccoon getting a stick and placing it in a pot, and how the stick got a face and danced, everyone wanted one.

"Can you imagine a female forest colossus?" A red-skinned boy asked.

"Shut up and move it!" A girl replied with a disgusted look.

"I want a dancing one," another girl, this one a blonde, inquired of the olive-skinned one who had spoken before, "do you think there is a dancing one?"

"Dude, so not cool," another Xandarian boy began; everyone thought he was Terran, and he turned away from the red-skinned mohawk boy, "why a dancing one Brittany?"

"If you want a dancing one then just get Berry to dance for you while she eats," the red-skinned boy remarked, rubbing the tip of his fingers through his mohawk.

"Do berries dance?" The blonde inquired again, more softly this time, getting the other girl to snort.

"He means Rachel Britt," another blonde answered.

"Do you think she would like to turn into a colossus?" The pale skinned boy inquired, just to get slapped on the back of his head; he snarled at his best friend, frowning as he rubbed the sore spot. "It was just a question."

"It's a dumb question," his best friend replied with a frown of his own, grumbling something about how some people could think that a Terran creature was smarter just for looking the part, "really Finnesa, shouldn't you have more _finesse_?"

"Someone's spending too much time with Berry," the raven-haired female muttered.

"San, be nice," Britt chided, just to squeal when they approached the sight of the crash-landing, which had turned the forest colossus into sticks. "Awww, why are there others here?"

"Damn, who spoke?" Santana demanded with a snarl, aiming a well-practiced kick at Finn. "Finnocence, I don't care that you're the school's male star, I'm kicking your ass to the next planet, _inhospitable_ planet!"

They watched as everyone fought for anything that was even remotely bark; it was chaotic, and the black-haired female looked eager to jump to battle. She was too late though. Out of the fog, a huge creature appeared, but only the group of five noticed and, for a reason, the Xandarian male ran off, clearly his voice wasn't working or he would have screamed.

"Puck, go after him," the blonde who had barely spoken since they begun, ordered, and the boy, though scoffing a bit, did as told.

"Q?" The other girl whimpered softly, but a finger pressed to her lips and her pinky being held by the other girl and she felt better.

"We're the unholy Trinity B," the olive-skinned girl whispered, "together, nothing can defeat us."

And it was true. Santana Lopez was well known for her flexibility and sharp moves, the green tinge of her skin hidden well with the soft bronze of her father, making her tone be olive-like. Her mother had often spoken about how the Zehoberi race had almost been destroyed, and after rumors of Gamora being Thanos subordinate reached Xandar, her mother had to remain inside the house. For some reason, she had never believed the assassin to be fully evil, seeing how theirs was a family of warriors and once the guardians had been revealed, her mother was able to walk with her pride intact. It was something that could almost make her unbearable.

Brittany Susan Pierce was a strange creature, her origins were completely unknown but it was rumored her race was also dealt mass destruction. Ronan had attacked her home planet and, in an attempt at saving at least someone, her mother had been sent to Xandar while pregnant. There had been complications upon arrival, apparently having something to do with the fact that her mother had been an abducted Terran, and the woman had died after giving birth. Her race was one of warriors too, and she had an unusual amount of strength. While she wasn't trained in martial arts as Santana, her body control was so high that she could defend herself with just her strength and knowledge; she was a dancer, not a fighter. Her light blue skin made her enviable and yearned by both genders.

Lucy Quinn Fabray was the only pure-breed Terran among them; if not in all of Xander. Her father and mother had been on an exploration tour towards the moon when their transport, was hit. Nova Corps had been doing some recon mission, and taking full responsibility, they took all the survivors back to Xandar; the scandal that would have brought for an alien spaceship dragging humans would have been too much, despite the similar physique. Upon arriving to Xandar, they made their status legal and had a child. Mostly due to the fact that Judy hadn't known she had been a week into it when they had left.

Frannie Fabray was a Xandar born Terran, the first but certainly not the last. And while Quinn was their second born child, she mostly couldn't help but feel that she was their granddaughter. The way Frannie behaved with her while the two grown ups drank themselves to oblivion was, honestly, too much. The blonde treated her with care, love, and a tenderness that she never found in any of her alleged parents reactions. When she realized this she decided to go by the name of Quinn, and only allowed her supposed sister to call her Lucy; it all boiled down to what Frannie had told her, "you're my Lucy, my Light" and so no one else could call her that.

Quinn was, despite her heritage, strong. Sure, Britt could make short work of her based on that only, but she had trained with them under the best Nova Corp trainer since high school, and if someone could survive Sue Sylvester's regimen, they deserved to be treated with utmost respect. She wasn't as fast as Santana and Britt (she had really, _really_ long legs) but her body's condition was so good, she would still be running while everyone else laid down on the floor, panting. She wanted to join the Nova Corps and find out the truth about her origin.

"Rach!" Britt called, and the other two realized that yes, it was the freak of nature. The tall blonde jumped at the huge female who had been gathering all the twigs and scaring everyone else into scampering. "What are you doing here? And why do you feel so bark-y?"

"Bark-like, Brittany," the girl replied with a sigh, holding with her fingers some vine whips that held her bundles together.

"Ugh, Treasure Trail, cut it with the argyle," Santana remarked with a noise of disgust, "it looks even worse."

"Thank you Santana," the girl replied, "but these are one of the few that I can wear that won't get too stretched.

"Brittany, when water touched my skin, I turn into a Forest Colossus."

"Isn't that dangerous?" The blonde still hanging by the brunette asked with some worry. "I thought Puck had said something about you becoming a tree."

"If I transform completely, it's likely," she replied with a smile, "I could become a forest colossus myself, a tree, or simply die."

The blue-skinned teen gasped and tears began leaving her eyes. "Great job Berry." Santana took the girl back in her arms.

"I like you better this way," Quinn motioned to Rachel's current state, "you talk less."

"You talk at least," the other countered. "So, were you trying to get a Groot?"

"Rachel, you're a real psychic!" Brittany gasped.

"Everyone is doing that," she teased, resuming more of her original size now that the humidity was lessening, "but I do have a sixth sense."

"Yeah well, stay away from me," the other blonde demanded immediately, but the brunette shrugged, her arms elongating to carry the bundles.

"Anyway, you wouldn't be able to get a forest colossus," she began with a roll of her eyes; she could tell that there was a light in the blonde and, anytime she became a Groot, she would turn to the blonde as though she were a sun, "my daddy will only answer dad's call, these would only be able to provide food for daddy."

"Too bad that when they became guardians Finn dumped you," B said shyly.

"Anyone is better off without that poor excuse of Xandarian perfection." Santana remarked with a scoff.

"Noah is too afraid but too loyal," Rachel replied with a giggle.

"And when you kicked Jesse St. Jerk's posterior at your little diva-off, he left you," Quinn rolled her eyes at the memory, a small smile tugging her lips, "boys and their toys and their six-inch rockets, grossest excuse of a human being."

"What about you?" Santana mocked. "Finn, Puck, then Sam?"

"Yeah, you and Rach should totally date!" B began gushing.

The other blonde blushed a bit, looking away, while the thespian shrugged.

"To be honest, having a raccoon and forest colossus as fathers, even if it isn't that kind of partnership between them, does open minds," she cocked her head to the side, not noticing the incredulous looks she was receiving, "but I'm unsure that I would help in any kind of way towards raising a kid or —"

"Shut up Stubbles!" Quinn demanded with a hiss while the olive-skinned teen laughed loudly.

"Sometimes she's as good at metaphors as Britt," Santana laughed.

"Sanny, that wasn't nice," the blonde in question pouted.

"I know that your family would never allowed you in a relation without another girl, let alone someone who isn't Terran," the brunette huffed a bit, looking sad, "but you must recognize that there's something between —"

"There's nothing going on between us," the female star said through gritted teeth.

Brown eyes rolled, "Sure Q." "Sure . . ."

But while the blonde looked for a response from the two that had spoken, they simply ignored the fact. They then (or rather, Brittany) proceeded to question about the colossus and their lack of ability to get one, and if this was so, then why wouldn't she let others take a twig?

"Because, when my daddy gets home," she began, slightly annoyed by the question and the smug one who had called her out on it, "I want him to return to his normal size. They had been gone for too long, and I want my hug."

It was then that they remembered, that even though they we all twenty, Rachel had spent most of it on her own in a huge house and now, was probably even a liability should anyone search revenge on those two guardians. Sure, she could take care of herself as shown from time to time, but she wasn't a creature of war like Santana or one for strategies like Quinn, she was more peaceful and loving of all creatures to be as dangerous as Brittany. Rachel could be a force of nature, if it didn't break her first. For the first time, the leading blonde could see how similar she was to the diva, in the sense that their truths and pasts were so muddled, there was no certainty to ever knowing where they truly came from.

"I just want my dad and daddy back," she said in defeat; she had never mentioned anything about her mother, and no one truly knew.

And just as she opened the door to her house, a small creature latched onto her and she gasped letting go of the bundled to take the critter off of her (or so they thought). But she just hugged it.

"Dad," she gasped.

"Groot!" Was called from within, and the brunette raced inside, turning a bit to carry the bundles and going to a pot where a plant was sticking out of.

"Daddy!"

"I didn't know you two had a kid," a man called, mirth clear.

Everyone turned to him and saw Peter Quill, to his right was Gamora and to his left, Drax. Meaning the creature was a raccoon named Rocket, and the plant in the pot was Groot.

"We're home Rose," they heard the raccoon say, clearly ignoring his leader.

"I am Groot."

"And I'm glad you're both back," she then turned to face the plant, who was holding her face with it's so called arms, "sure, you're in pieces but, I have them.

"Dad, I think there's a way to speed daddy's growth," she began crying over the plant. "Daddy told me once, and —"

"And who are your friends?" Rocket turned to face the three girls, whom all blushed at being under everyone gaze, specially since the strange-colored girls were looking at their respective relatives of sorts.

"_Right, manners_," she chided herself, then blushed when she noticed everyone giving her a strange look, "uh, sorry, I meant 'right, manners,'.

"Dad, daddy, these are Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce," she began, blushing since she had said '_I am Groot_', "guys, these are my fathers, my dad Leroy, but only daddy and I can call him that, everyone else calls him Rocket and my daddy, Hiram, once again a name only me and dad can use, you may call him Groot.

"Your turn dad," she finished.

"Once again, no one can call me Leroy," he grumbled, "girls, these are Star-Lord Peter Quill, Gamora the Assassin and Drax the Destroyer."

"Fabray?" The Terran asked, and when Rachel and the blonde in question turned to him, they saw light as well. "I know your family; how's Frannie?"

But Quinn couldn't bring herself to say a word. How could she, when all she wanted was to ask: _are you my father?_ and she didn't even know the man! It was painful, not to know who she was, and here was someone who sparked like she did, like Rachel did, and the need to be close to him was almost overwhelming that she knew, they had to be related.

* * *

><p>This is the prologue.<p>

Don't forget, a review, favorite, even a pm counts towards the voting, and there are no exceptions, even guests can leave their thoughts and vote!

Vote for your favorite!


End file.
